


Expecting The Unexpected

by KuroBakura



Series: KuroBakura's Gafou/Stanfou Collection [3]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Announcements, Boys In Love, Chinese Food, Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay LeFou (Disney), Hugs, Husbands, M/M, Male Slash, Married Couple, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Nervousness, Out of Character, Plotbunnies, Pregnant Lefou, Romantic Fluff, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Lefou tries to figure out a way how he is going to tell Stanley that they are having a baby but things do not go the way he originally planned it.





	Expecting The Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

Stanley was sitting on the couch as his husband, Lefou, was snuggled up next to him on the couch as they were watching a movie and waiting for the Chinese takeout that Stanley ordered a little bit ago. Lefou discovered something this morning while Stanley was out running a few errands and has been trying to figure out how to gently and gradually tell Stanley the news about his discovery all day.. Also, at the moment, Stanley wasn't paying much attention to the movie but more to his husband.

“Lefou?” Stanley suddenly piped up. Lefou looked up at him. Stanley smiled at him. 

“I love you.” Stanley said to him. Lefou smiled back and sat up on the couch, still close to Stanley Both of them moved their heads and faces closer and kissed before they got all snuggled up together once again on the couch and watched the movie. Lefou was just about to bring up what he wanted to tell his hubby but suddenly, he began to feel nauseous and knew exactly why.

“Oh God...I thought it would be too early for this to happen. ...I just hope it goes away quickly. I don't want to ruin the moment nor the night.” Lefou thought as he began to worry. Stanley noticed that Lefou was starting to get and feel uncomfortable.

“Honey, are you feeling okay?” Stanley suddenly asked. Lefou was afraid to say anything. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Stanley looked at the door and then at Lefou.

"Food's finally here. Maybe you are just very hungry. I'll be right back.” Stanley told him then quickly kissed the top of Lefou’s head before walking over to the front door. The feeling started to get worse and as the delivery boy walked off of the porch, that's when Lefou couldn't take it any more.

As Stanley closed the door, Lefou ran to the bathroom and then stood over the toilet as he began to puke. His knees were on the ground and his hand gripped the toilet bowl as his head and his upper body was arched over the bowl. Stanley overheard him and rushed to the bathroom to check to see what was going on. Stanley was scared. He was not sure why his husband was suddenly throwing up. He walked to him and began to rub his back as he held his hair out the way until he finished.

Stanley kept trying to comfort him with both words and back rubs. As Lefou finished, he felt not only scared himself but embarrassed. Not just because of the puking but he knew he made his husband worry and that is not he wanted to do. Lefou leaned back against the wall across the toilet as he too deep breathes. Stanley reached over and quickly flushed the toilet before checking on Lefou. He could suddenly hear sniffling and turned to see Lefou starting to cry. 

“Lefou…” Stanley said as he moved over to Lefou and held him.

“I am so sorry I scared you!” Lefou exclaimed as he was crying and sniffling. Lefou knew he now needed to tell Stanley why he was vomiting, regardless of the situation.

“Honey, it's okay. You didn't scare me at all! Are you feeling a bit better? I didn't know you were feeling good today or I wouldn't have ask for you to watch the movie.” Stanley said back to him. 

“No, no. I actually was feeling fine. This just happened all of a sudden. I am feeling okay now but I know this is going to happen again for a while.” Lefou explained. This alarmed Stanley.

“Lefou, if there is something you need to tell me, please tell me. I know you are nervous about telling me something but remember that I love you so much and I am not going to get angry or anything. I am very worried. Very worried about you.” Stanley told him. Lefou swallowed and then took a deep breath.

“Stanley...I...I..” Lefou suddenly was too nervous to say it. Stanley held his hubby's hands.

“Lefou, what is it exactly that is making you nervous to say and trying to tell me?” Stanley asked. Lefou just decided to just say it. He looked at his husband’s face with tears still streaming down his cheeks.

“Stanley, I..I’m pregnant. I am pregnant and scared.” Lefou said then began to look at the ground and cry more. Stanley sat there in shock.

“Why are you scared?” Stanley asked, trying to calm his husband down.

"Because I was not sure how to tell you! I was going to tell you, though, but you know I am not good at this but I was not going to hide it from you. To be honest...I was worried about how you were going to react.” Lefou added as his voice trailed off towards the end of the sentence. Lefou’s eyes widened as he felt Stanley wrap his arms around him. Stanley began to cry.

“Stanley?” Lefou asked as he still was crying a bit himself.

“Oh my God.” Stanley piped up, replying to Lefou’s question as he cried. And that was the only thing he could get out of his mouth at the moment.

  
“Huh?” Lefou asked, feeling shocked. Stanley moved to look at his husband’s face. He had tears streaming down his face but was also smiling as he looked at Lefou.

“You never have to be afraid to tell me anything and I am so happy, my Love! I can't believe that we are having a baby. A child. Our child. ...I am so excited and there are no amount of words cannot express how truly happy I am about this, Lefou.” Stanley explained to him. Lefou smiled.

“Me too.” Lefou told him, feeling better about the situation. Stanley moved his head towards and quickly kissed it before he let go of his hubby and got off of the floor. He helped Lefou off of the ground after he was standing up. 

“Are you sure you are going to be okay, though?” Stanley asked.  
“At least for now, yes. Not sure when I get closer to giving birth and as for the pregnancy as a whole but for now, yes, I am going to be okay.” Lefou replied and smiling. The tears and nervousness that Lefou just feeling a bit ago was gone...for now. Stanley just remembered about the Chinese food they ordered.l as they walked out of the bathroom.

“Do you still want to eat and watch the movie with me or head to bed early.” Stanley piped as they walked down the hall.

“Actually, to be honest, I am starving.” Lefou said.

  
“Okay. Also, you are now eating for two.” Stanley responded. Suddenly, Lefou had a thought pop up in his head.

  
“Stanley?” Lefou asked.

  
“Yes?” Stanley answered.

  
“Just out of curiosity because we never really talked about this before. Do you want a baby?” Lefou asked.

  
“Yes, I do. Very much.” Stanley replied. Then another thought popped up in Lefou’s head.

  
“...Do you want a boy or a girl? Not that the gender would matter but I was just curious about if you wanted a daughter or son.” Lefou asked another question.

  
“I am the same way. As long as the baby is healthy and happy, it wouldn't matter the gender to me, either.” Stanley answered. Suddenly, Lefou chuckled.

  
“What?” Stanley asked his husband.

  
“Oh, I just imagined and know that if he end up having a daughter, I can see you buy her all pretty dresses for her.” Lefou explained. Stanley giggled.

  
“You know me so well and that's true. I would do that.” Stanley said back. Lefou and Stanley giggled a bit more before finally reaching the end of the hall and walked into the living room.

Stanley walked his husband over the couch and sat him down.

  
“Now, you stay here and I will grab the plates and drinks.” Stanley said to him.

  
“Awe. This is sweet but I can help you if need me to.” Lefou told him.

  
“No, no. I got it. You just rest here. I'll will not be long.” Stanley said then kissed the top of his husband’s head.

  
“Thanks, honey.” Lefou said.

  
“You're welcome, my Darling.” Stanley said back as he went to the kitchen to grab what they needed then watched the movie. Stanley would not stop putting his hand on Lefou’s tummy every time he got the chance. He loves Lefou with all his heart and soul, not to mention that he was also very happy and excited about the bab. And now, Stanley and Lefou finally had what they always wanted.

_A family_.

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
